Timeline of the entire series so far
The creation era 2 billion years before season 1- atominic created the universe along with diamo and pearlix, diamo to create planets, and pearlix to extend the space and galaxy diamo created planet aaa 750 million years before season 1- oceawa was formed on a beach to create water and landla was formed to create land when landla and oceawa started hating eachother, atominic created Clousky even more powerful then landla and oceawa. 500 million years before season 1- atominic created X deer to create 5 realms atominic created Y dactyl as a god and to create gravity atominic created Z snake to hold planet aaa together 200 million years before season 1- darko and lighteneer were created to create darkness and light around us Sunlion and lunadactyl were formed in the sun and moon 100 million years before season 1- browlee, snowi, flowpi, and sunmer were formed to be the different seasond of the year 65 million years before season 1- top H was supposed to be the creator of materials and minerals but his powers went out of control and he started going crazy and atominic has lost control of top H Before the show 65 million BC- Frog boy gets chased by T-rex 1055- Frog boy gets locked up in a castle prison 1333- Frog boy gets slaved by pharoh 1860- Frog boy in the wild west April 1955- a nuclear war happens July 1955-most of the humans go to space November 1955- " the smiley bomb" goes off killing most of the humans May 1968- everything goes back to normal July 1975- george froggington was born Febuary 14th 1983- mayor patrick and petra were born Febuary 16th 1983- smart turtle shaves his afro off July 19th 2000- parry and barry were born Febuary 2003- Mabel moos starts buisness starting with valentines day milkshakes November 4th 2004- Frog boy was born November 11th 2004- stanley was born September 2006- baby game buddy was found by smart turtle May ''200''7- stanley learns to use a computer stanley gets bullied for good grades October 13th 2011- stanley gets kidnapped by petra November 4th 2014- Frog boy turns 10 Frog boy moves to the land of aaa Season 1 time line September 30th 2016- Welcome to the land of aaa and best day ever take place October 1st 2016- Game buddys movie heist takes place October 31st 2016- the night of the living slimes takes place November 4th 2016- Frog boys birthday takes place November 25th 2016- Frog boy and barry VS the closet takes place December 18th 2016- Friends until the end takes place Petra starts the aporkalypse December 18th - December 23rd 2016- the aporkalypse happens Season 2 time line July 17th 2017- the cheese obsessed guy takes place july 19th 2017- the secret of woolys bakery takes place July 25th 2017- video game land takes place September 14th 2017- stuck in candy land takes place Febuary 14th 2018- frog boy finds love takes place December 6th 2018- lights, camera, frog boy takes place december 7th 2018- 20 game buddy's under the big blue december 24th-December 25th 2018- a black Christmas takes place December 30th 2018- frog on skates takes place december 31st 2018- the race to cookie crumble desert takes place Season 3 timeline December 31st 2019 - January 1st 2020- welcome to the new land of aaa January 8th 2020- tackle the talking football takes place Febuary 1st 2020- the terror of gummy and cottons candy store takes place June 1st 2020- time travel madness takes place October 31st 2020- return to candy land takes place November 7th 2020- detective frog boy takes place november 9th- November 16th- frog boy the movie takes place November 27th 2020 - December 22nd 2020- Snowboard mania takes place January 10th - January 15th 2021 working for money takes place January 19th 2021- samurai of cards takes place January 21st 2021- parry and barry's aquarium escape January 30th 2021- frog on a sundae takes place January 31st 2021- little frog boy takes place After series June 2120- frog boy goes to the future